Blood Flows Through Venice Channels
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Primo Atemu and Natale Yami live in Venice, Italy. When Yami gets hurt beyond repair, how will his twin treat the world later? Kind of a weird continuation of Z?. Warnings inside
1. I: Primo e Natale

Atemu, Yami, and Lasagna

Yuki: This kind of reveals stuff for _Naraku no Chibi Neko_, but I have to get this out of my head before I fall over laughing. :twitches:

Anika: Just calm down and type it.

Yuki: Fine.

Warning: Obscure references to violence, death, Higurashi no _**Na**_ku Koro ni, sex, and rape; Fascism; Italian food; Twincest; Violence; SMUT!!!; did I mention Italian fascists?

Disclaimer: I do NOT hate Italians! I make fun of Italy from WW2 for siding with the Third Reich (Nazis), but this one-shot is relating to the _Naraku no Chibi Neko_ time frame, where fascism has existed for only a few years. Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

OK? Here we go...

EDIT: Jan. 2, 2010. The reviewer Dada (from Italy) has just told me that I had something translated wrong. Fuck online translators...

* * *

Chapter I: Primo e Natale

10,630 BC (Atlantis sank in 10,000 BC.)

The earth is anything, but cold and barren. Atlantis is now a blooming metropolis in the Mediterranean Sea. Close to this prosperous city is the land of Isaucy (i-sho-shee), otherwise known as present-day Italy. Here, a pair of twins live in the beautiful city of Venice, the waterways their second source of fun.

Primo was always mischievous, sometimes he wondered why he was never blamed for anything. He had rose-red eyes that turned to the color of blood when he was angry, bronze skin that showed of his Arabic heritage, and wild tri-colored hair that went up into five spikes on his head, all black, but tipped in red, and blonde bangs with part of themselves shot into the gravity defying black hair. Primo, or Atemu, as his younger brother called him, was honestly the image of a perfect child. He was extroverted, vengeful, loyal, trustworthy... the list went on and on... if only they knew...

Natale - or Yami, as his elder brother called him - was not accepted, no matter where the two lived. He was always shunned, unless he crossdressed and wore his hair down. Then people treated him better. Why, no one really knows. He had the same appearance as his brother, except his eyes, that were always blood red, and his skin, which was a porcelain tone. He was introverted, loyal, trusting, kind, and, in Primo's opinion, beautiful.

Today was their 17th birthday. Sunlight streamed into the twins' room. Atemu opened his eyes groggily, and gazed at the amazing sight in front of him.

Yami had a light blush over his cheeks. His hair had fallen from its gravity defying state, now spread out like a fan from ear to ear. The younger boy's mouth was slightly open, enough, Atemu could see, to slip a quick French kiss (1). It had gotten hot during the night so both boys had unbuttoned their night shirts...

'_Shit,' _Atemu thought, feeling his breath picking up. He placed his hand on Yami's shoulders, his legs straddling his brother's waist. _'Might as well get this over with.'_ Atemu took the risk. He leaned down.

...

...

...

sorry to disappoint you

...

"Boo." A scream echoed throughout the house, as well as a laugh and the sound of palm skin hitting a cheek.

Now at breakfast, Yami and Atemu were having their favorite food... It was strawberry something... oh, ichigo daifuku... yummy. Both boys had this sweet treat, and a cup of coffee went along with it.

"So," Atemu said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"_Vuoi fare sesso?(2)_" Yami almost spit out his coffee. Atemu smirked as the sexy blush came back again.

"Later-"

"But I won't have time later," Atemu practically whined.

"Make time." Yami looked at the clock, finished his coffee, and ran back upstairs, feeling the other's eyes on his ass. He opened the door to his shared room and quickly put on the outfit he had laid out the night before.

Yami was smoothing out the fabric when Atemu came in. Atemu gaped at the enchanting figure before him.

His brother wore knee socks of net-like fabric, black schoolgirl shoes, and... the most revealing maid outfit one could only imagine. (Ever seen Higurashi episode 5?... It's that one... I suggest you see it.) A heavily padded bra emphasized the non-existent chest of the younger, tthe dress emphasized Yami's girly curves and noticable hips, and some make-up of lip gloss and kohl completed the angel look.

Atemu was now glad that Yami worked at a male-targeted restaurant.

"I have to go to work," Yami said, blushing under the intense gaze of the elder. Atemu smiled and led Yami to the car that they had recently bought. Once outside, their names faded and changed. A neighbor waved to them

"_Buon giorno, Primo e Natale_!" The man was kind, gentle, and vengeful if anything happened to his friends. The man, Benigno, was two years Primo's and Natale's senior, and he accepted Natale the way he was... Thank whatever God is up there for that.

Benigno had short hair of brown, grayish-blue eyes, and a way with words, earning him the nickname 'Magician'. Atemu remember him as Keiichi Maebara.

Primo looked up to the sky, feeling as though something bad was going to happen. A tap on the shoulder...

"Hmm?" Primo looked at his twin.

"Come on, I'm going to be late." Natale walked around, opened the car door, and got into the vehicle, pouting while waiting for the elder.

Primo drove his twin to the restaurant, went to work, and fell asleep after completing everything two hours early. He drove home to sleep even more, though he ended up staring at the ceiling, just wondering what had had him so worried earlier.

Downstairs, the doorbell was rung.

* * *

Primo _(Pree-moe)_ (Ital.) Boy's name meaning first born

Natale _(Na-tal)_ (Ital.) Girl's name meaning Christmas or Birthday

Benigno _(Be-ni-nyo)_ (Ital.) Boy's name meaning kind

(1) Some of my teachers last year (8th grade) said that the term 'French' (in the 1920's or 30's) meant 'cool' or 'amazing', thus naming a kiss involving the tongue and teeth a 'French kiss'.

(2) _Vuoi fare sesso? (Ital.)_ - Want to have sex? (Yes, Atemu is that blunt.)

(3)_Buon giorno, Primo e Natale (Ital.) -_ Good morning, Primo and Natale.

Read and Review


	2. II: Lacrima Pietrificato

Atemu, Yami, and Lasagna

Warning: Obscure references to violence, death, Higurashi no _**Na**_ku Koro ni, sex, and rape; Fascism; Italian food; Twincest; Violence; SMUT!!!; did I mention Italian fascists?; Sweeney Todd music

Disclaimer: I do NOT hate Italians! I make fun of Italy from WW2 for siding with the Third Reich (Nazis), but this one-shot is relating to the _Naraku no Chibi Neko_ time frame, where fascism has existed for only a few years. Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

OK? Here we go...

P.S. **Lil' Dark **- You mentioned something about Yami crossdressing not your idea of love in your review. It's not mine either, but Yami does it for a reason. Yami has problems with his sexual identity (to be explained in Naraku no Chibi Neko). Just telling you about that to clear up some stuff, okay? Okay. Thanx for reviewing!

* * *

_Last time:_

_He drove home to sleep even more, though he ended up staring at the ceiling, just wondering what had had him so worried earlier._

_Downstairs, the doorbell was rung._

Chapter II: Tears Petrified

Atemu shot up from his thinking position of laying down in bed and staring at the walls and ceiling. He took his time in walking downstairs, paying no mind to the insistent ringing of the doorbell. When he reached the door, that uneasy feeling returned. The door, he had unlocked, now sprang open, Atemu deftly avoiding it. Two of his friends stood in and near the doorway. All of them walked inside and sat in the living room.

"Atemu," Seto said, his ice-blue eyes frantic. "Have you seen Yami anywhere?"

Atemu stood, his eyes wide. Yami had not been seen and would never try and walk home without calling someone. "Did he call you at all?"

"No," said Anzu, her blue eyes wide and fearful. Her boyfriend, the brunette named Seto with ice blue eyes and a tall bodyframe, held her close. "And he wasn't at the restaurant."

"We have to go out at look for him." As Seto spoke, Atemu's cell phone started to ring. He flipped it open and held the speaker to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Would you like to know where your brother is?" _Atemu did not know this voice, but felt it was so familiar.

"Who is this?" Seto pulled out his laptop and started to trace the signal on his cousin's phone.

_"My identity is of no importance. What is of importance is that I picked him up from work... You really shouldn't leave a beautiful person like him alone."_

"What did you do to him?" Atemu was thinking of so many violent things to do to this man on the phone for what ever he did to Yami. The man chuckled darkly.

_"I had some **fun** with him."_ Atemu ground his teeth together in rage._ "Would you like to speak with him?" _Atemu heard some shuffling in the background. A sad voice came onto the speaker.

"_Nii-nii?"_ Yami's voice sounded so broken, Atemu felt tears starting to build up at the corners of his eyes.

"Yami, it's all right," Atemu reassured, being told by Seto that he had found the location of where Yami was being held. "We're going to save you." The red-eyed teen heard his twin sniffle quietly.

_"Hai."_ Another shuffling sound came from the speaker of Atemu's cell phone.

_"Well, if you two are done talking, I'll go have some more fun with your brother."_ Shuffling sounded on the speaker again and Atemu's vision went red.

_**"If you lay one finger on him, I'll drag your ass to hell!!!"**_

The dial tone was his only answer.

* * *

Yami whimpered as the man came closer to him again. His eyes were emerald green and had the darkness of lust clouding them. The man, Marcus, as he had introduced himself at the restaurant, bent down to his level.

"Your brother shouldn't leave you alone, princess," Marcus whispered to the boy he had tied securely and who was now helpless at the feet of the elder male. "How about we have some more fun?"

Yami's eyes widened. His waitress uniform was completely torn apart, so the other knew he was male, but that didn't seem to be stopping him.

"Stop," he whimpered, his throat hurting from earlier events. Marcus pushed him down, pushing away the tattered cloth of the uniform and grinding his lips against the others. Yami wanted to scream, he didn't want this... Not for his first time to be under the mercy of some sick man.

Hands went all over him exploring, making Yami want to vomit. Something long made it way to his entrance. In reaction, he screamed, earning him a slap across the face. The finger entered him, he squirmed. Two more made their way into his no longer virgin body. Tears that made rivers on Yami's face were licked away by the other man's tongue, leaving a feeling of filth on the boy's porcelain cheeks.

The fingers were removed and were replaced with something much larger, something hard, and slick with lubrication. The fingernails digging into his hips and the hand over his mouth were the things causing Yami the most pain. He couldn't move as he was raped by the other man who had now recognized as his brother's associate at work.

He couldn't scream or express the pain that he was feeling except through the blood that was flowing from between his legs.

* * *

"Damn it, Seto, go faster!" Atemu was in the back seat of his cousin's car, along with Anzu. Seto was now driving like a maniac, rushing over to the warehouse he had traced the phone call to. Once they had arrived, Atemu was dropped off, Seto and Anzu driving off to get the authorities.

"Well," Atemu said, to nobody in particular, "here goes nothing."

He walked up to the wooden door of the warehouse, kicking through it without warning. Atemu now wanted to vomit.

Yami lay curled on the floor, a few shreds of his uniform on him. Blood and semen made a pool from his waist down to his knees. He lay there, looking catatonic. Atemu rushed over, before being knocked down by a piece of timber wood. A man with green eyes appeared.

"Marcus?" Atemu said in disbelief. However, he was and wasn't surprised. He had had a picture of Yami at work.

_Flashback_

_"Who's this cutie?" Marcus asked, loosening his tie ever so little._

_"He's my twin brother." Atemu said, pride in his eyes. Yami was pretty, even though he denied it. "His name is Natale Yami." Yami was in a flowing dress, the white fabric and bright sunny day that the picture had been taken on giving him the appearance of an angel.  
_

_"Hey, he is cute. He deserves a pretty girl's name." Benvolio, or Benvi, was an eight year old boy who helpedout around the office. He walked over with coffee for the three of them. "Your parents chose a good name for him."_

_"Yeah..." Marcus kept gazing at the picture, some feeling clouding his eyes._

_End flashback_

"You were planning this from even back, you sick fuck!" Atemu screamed. He had really fucked up. Marcus came towards him, a knife in his hands. Atemu pulled out his own knife.

* * *

A/N: Ooh. Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, much?

* * *

He blocked the man's blow and jammed his knee in Marcus's stomach. Blood appeared and Atemu felt part of his mind get excited. His arm arched to cut the green-eyed male's arm. Marcus screamed.

Atemu dropped the knife, not knowing why his mind was getting excited over hurting someone else. Something caught his eye and the part of his mind he was just holding back was now his voice of reason.

"SHIT!!!" He was on the floor, clutching his arm. Marcus looked up after hearing some metal drag on the ground. Atemu was walking over to him, a pipe in his hand. "Primo, calm down. Think about what you're doing."

"Shut up!" Atemu's foot made contact with his ribs and he cried out. This was repeated more times while Atemu screamed. "You knew what you were doing! YOU ASSHOLE! I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO CALL YOU MY FRIEND, BUT YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!"

He lifted up the pipe, Marcus scared out of his mind.

"_**DIE, YOU BASTARD!!!**_" The pipe was slammed down on the other's head, a crunching, squishing sound was heard. Atemu lifted the pipe again and watched in rage as his brother's rapist was being killed. He was killing the one that hurt his brother to protect him, just like a brother should. Again the pipe was lifted, again it fell with power on the now unrecognizable corpse, again Atemu felt blood splatter onto his face, until the police tazered him into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Guilty of Murder of the Third Degree. 15 years of banishment from the country of Isaucy." The gavel rang like a gunshot in Yami's ears. His brother was now a convict. Tears ran from his eyes.

Atemu wasn't sorry for what he did. He only regretted that he would not see his younger brother or his elder sister, both who would arrive in a fortnight. Yami hugged his brother in his jail cell. Atemu wiped away the tears from both their eyes. Crimson met blood red. Their lips met. Their hands clasped each other in turn as their tongues met.

It would go no farther than this, for Atemu did not love him.

* * *

The foghorn sounded as 17-year-old Natale Yami waved good bye to the convict ship that would arrive in Anglais. He turned to walk back home, the rain getting his dress rather wet.

"Natale!" Yami turned and saw his brother Andrei and sister Roxane run towards him. Andrei jumped into his arms, happy to see his elder brother.

"Yami, where's Primo? Where's Atemu?" Yami broke down and sobbed.

* * *

1) Yami was a virgin until he was raped by Marcus.

2) Atemu does love Yami, but his heart belongs to their younger brother, Andrei Yugi.

3) Anglais is 'English' in French, so Anglais is my primitive from of Britain.

Read and Review


End file.
